


A Part Of This Family

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, family fic, that pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder notices a few new things about his family.





	A Part Of This Family

It’s been a long while since he’s looked for patterns, since he’s had to. He doesn’t have to now. But his family, his beautiful, strange and fucked up family, makes it so easy to fall back into his profiling nature. Old habits die hard, after all.

The first thing he notices is Scully’s new habit. The way her hand wanders to her stomach every now and then. It started early, way before she began showing. Her hand would be there, still and waiting. As if she was hoping for a sign. Or an answer. There’s a miracle baby growing inside of her. Another one.

The one thing that’s changed in the following months, with the growing of her stomach, is her face. In the beginning there was fear. Disbelief, always. But mostly fear. Of how, of why. He watched in awe, in pure and utter affection, how fear changed into fascination. Then, as time passed, into adoration, into love.

He noticed Jackson later, much later. Two days ago, his son watched as Scully did it again; talking on the phone to Reyes, who is still recuperating, her hand on her stomach. Mulder watched, too - but his son. The half-man, half-boy with the messy hair and the too short temper; their first baby. Jackson’s eyes stayed on Scully for a long while, until he caught Mulder watching him. The boy went to his room, without a single word and wasn’t seen until the next morning.

Today is Sunday. Scully has decided that Sundays are reserved for family time. Jackson may have rolled his eyes at first, but Mulder is certain he secretly loves it. They order pizza simply because Scully craves it. These days they just eat whatever she wants.

“I remember you craving pizza before, too,” Mulder whispers against Scully’s cheek as she takes a bite. She’s smiling, reminding him a bit of a chipmunk.

“Before?” Jackson’s eyes grow wide. “What do you mean before?”

“When I was pregnant with you,” Scully’s voice is almost too soft. They don’t talk about it often, about the first pregnancy. Tonight Mulder thinks it might be a good idea.

“You know I wasn’t around much when Dana was pregnant with you?” Jackson isn’t looking at him, but he nods. “When I… came back, she wanted pizza all the time. Nothing else. She used to like salads, you know.” His son wants to grin and the corners of his mouth twitch. Mulder knows he wants to hear more.

“I still like salad,” Scully says while stuffing another piece of pizza into her mouth.

“Maybe the little one here doesn’t.” Mulder puts his hand on Scully’s stomach. The baby kicks against his hand and he smiles. “Hey baby girl. You like pizza, huh? We all do. Me, your mom, your brother.” Jackson neither startles, nor groans or runs away. They’ve really made progress.

Scully chuckles and puts her hand next to Mulder’s. She’s stroking her belly gently; his favorite habit to watch. But he tears his eyes away to look at Jackson. There’s longing in his eyes. Unshared feelings and emotions he hasn’t dealt with. The baby kicks again and Scully giggles.

“Hey baby girl, you want to meet your brother?” Mulder and Jackson exchange a look. Those are his eyes; it’s like looking into a mirror. The color may be a different one, but this is his son. He used to think he had Scully’s eyes, but… they’re his. Once upon a time this boy, this baby that he talked to in Scully’s stomach, too, was one William Scully. Almost a William Mulder. He looks at him now, that boy who almost isn’t a boy anymore. His name might be Jackson Van de Kamp, but part of him will always be theirs, always be their baby. Their son.

“It’s okay, Jackson,” Scully says, reaching for his hand. “But only if you want to,” she adds. Mulder bites his tongue. He waits. As patiently as he can muster. He wants to grab the boy’s hand and put it on Scully’s stomach. But he waits. Watches and waits.

Jackson, finally, lets Scully take his hand. She puts it next to Mulder’s, their fingers touching. Their baby girl kicks, as if having waited anxiously.

“Whoah!” Jackson is smiling, his mouth wide open. He looks at Scully, still smiling. “Does she always do that?” She nods.

“She’s very active. So were you,” Scully answers the question the boy didn’t dare ask.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not at all.”

“Did you do this, too? Talk to me?” Mulder is surprised when Jackson turns to him, asks him.

“I did,” he answers. He remembers it, too. Late nights when he couldn’t sleep, too afraid of nightmares. When Scully woke up all the time, the then nameless baby playing soccer with her bladder. Mulder would talk to him, tell him so many things. “I did,” he repeats, needing Jackson to understand.

“Can I- would it be weird if I?”

“No, it wouldn’t be,” Scully says, her voice full of emotions. “Talk to your little sister.”

“Hey… you,” Jackson starts, chuckles uneasily. “I’m Jackson. I’m your… I guess I’m your big brother. I’m gonna make sure you have a good childhood. Your parents will do, too.” He looks at Scully, then at Mulder. He is smiling at them, proud and happy.

A part of this family.


End file.
